crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Cars
What are hidden cars? Hidden cars are a kind of car unobtainable through the prize machine, they are instead earned through the player using specific cars and/or doing special tasks. List of hidden cars # Coaster # Mummy # Lunar Rover # Totem # Mine Cart # The car in mansion (idk what is it’s name) Coaster Using the Bumper car on the map Narrow, at the top right border of of the map, there is a themepark, though, it can't be entered. Begind a small pond, there's a ferris wheel, and to the right of it is a fun house which looks to be shut down by entrance. authorities, given the fact that it's entrance is a clown head, which has the entry to it's mouth blocked by a wooden stop sign, and a cardboard cut-out of a law enforcement officer directly on the right of the entrance. In order to enter, you need a cannon power-up, which will flawlessly break through the wooden sign. Once you enter, you will unlock the coaster. Note that only the bumper car can enter the fun house, sense it's entrance is too small for any other cars. Mummy Use the common car chuck on the map Desert, then go to the bottom right of the map and you will see four sphinxes. You have to break them before anybody, and then go the bigger sphinx with water running out of its mouth. Go to its back and you will see that the door which was closed is now open, with pink flames on the torches. Go in that door and you will find the mummy car. Lunar Rover There are a total of 4 satellite receivers in the moon map: 1. On the far left and up a bit 2. On the top of the map and a bit to the left 3. On the far right and a bit downwards 4. On the bottom of the map and a bit to the right, which you need to bump into them to turn them in order to get the lunar rover. No. 1: pointing towards no. 2 No. 2: towards the center of the map No. 3: towards the UFO No. 4: towards the center of the map Then, push the NotDoppler flag located in the center of the map to the UFO which risen into the map beside no. 3 satellite receiver, then you’re done. Totem Totem is the hardest car to get among all hidden cars. Get hovercraft into jungle map and get teleport. Go to the bottom of the map and you will see the wooden bridge which doesn’t break. Go into the water area beside the bridge and be careful of all stones which cause you to slow down. There is a resting place at the second bush after going down the small waterfall. Go into it at its upper part. When reloading is finished, go out and go straight to the resting place between the 3rd and the 4th small bush after the big bush on the top of the screen. Them, go up to the big bush and be careful of the stones. After the first pair of stones, go left to get around the second one. Then, turn right as fast as you can to reach the resting place. Then, go bottom left and there will be some barrels. Avoid them. Use the teleport when the hover bar almost ran out. You will land on a new resting place. Take the power-up box and use it if you are in low health, as it is a health power-up. Then, take the power up with you and do not use it until you reach the site. It unlocks the car for you. Go to the road on the bottom left of the screen and you will see many cannon shooters. You have to go through it in a specific time to reduce the damage. I recommend you to go after you see the first cannon shot out. Then you can go straight ahead to another resting place. It isn’t the hardest part till here. You have to wait until the hover bar recovers, and wait for the two double cannon shooters‘ non-shooting time and rush through them. Be careful of the lasting damager on the opposite side of the cannons which will immediately kill you when you touch it. You also have to prepare for getting around barrels and be ready for the resting place on the bottom of your screen. Wait and don’t use the health yet. You can go when you see a narrow road between the numerous barrels. It usually goes from the bottom and then you have to turn a bit to the left. You have to be very careful and calm. Then after that, you have to go ahead and you will see a circle with both land and water. Now use the health, and you will see them going inside the opening door. When you go in, make sure you get a screenshot of it. Trivia Hidden cars were added on update v1.1.30